A Different Perspective
by ArraMidnight
Summary: England wakes up to find himself in a different world, one where everyone is the opposite gender! With the help of a female version of France he has to navigate this new world as a woman. Nyotalia characters involved, so obviously genderbending.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened...Hm had I fallen asleep in the meeting? Wouldn't be the first time, but...Strange there was most definitely a blanket wrapped around me and a mattress under me. Did I pass out? Was I sick or something that I didn't even realize, bullocks! I would never hear the end of this if I wasn't up and present before the bloody meeting ended.

I rolled over going to push up from the bed when my hand froze...Bare skin...What the Christ was bare skin doing in my bed when I was supposed to be working! I opened my eyes fully craning to try and see who was in my bed. The blanket was pulled away to reveal a whole bare back, soft white skin with a cascade of blond tresses falling against the bed sheets.

What the holy hell had I been drinking! My last memory was of a meeting room and now I was in bed with a woman! A woman for Christ's sake! What would poses me to sleep with a random woman! I didn't even like women! I tried to remember meeting this woman, but nothing came to mind. She shifted over fully exposing her fully naked top. My heart jumped into my throat beating faster than it ever had. I grabbed a pillow from beneath me dropping it over her chest and attempting to suck in a breath. Pull it together Arthur! Just think you idiot, theres no way I could remember nothing! I had never blacked out drinking, this must have been a hell of a night...

"You look lost." I jumped again clutching the sheets over my mostly nude form, I reluctantly looked up. She was propped up on the headboard, she pushed back strands of her hair away from violet blue eyes, which were rimmed in black eyeliner, strangely still well intact make-up for the fact that we had clearly met while heavily drinking...My lack of massive hangover also seemed out of place for this whole scene... "Whats on your mind England?" Her delicate accent rolled off her tongue elegantly with its familiarity that made my heart melt, France...France! Anger coursed through me, shes French! Bloody freaking hell France! What kind of tripe had he dragged me through last night that left me with a random girl from his country. Her face fell as I didn't respond to her. "Are you okay?" I jumped up barreling from the room, damn it what is wrong with me!

I tripped down the stairs slamming into the front door, I stopped holding onto the handle and breathing in deeply as I tried to slow my heart rate.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The woman screeched , her tone so like that of her country. I slide down against the door rolling my neck, my eyes scanning the room...A mirror image stared back at me, catching my eye immediately...My heart raced harder, my breath coming in short spikes burning my lunges. On the floor in front of the door reflected wasn't an image of me, instead a long blond haired woman blinked back at me...Whats going on! What the bloody hell is happening to me...

"Oh ma chérie, are you okay?" Concerned blue eyes stared down at me, I could feel her hand holding onto my shoulders. What is wrong with you psycho! I asked myself closing my eyes and opening them again, no she was still there. I ran my fingers through bone straight strands that curtained my face and shoulders. This...Sure people said I was crazy and saw things that others didn't, but this was worst! Great I'm losing my mind! "I brought your glasses, I figured you probably would like to see next time you gallivant off through the house like an imbecile." She said candidly waving a hand in front of her as she spoke. "Of course you can't tell how stupid you look maybe that helps." She tightened her silky blue robes around her still naked body. "I don't know why I come back if your gonna yell like a lunatic after making love to me, I promise you babe there are plenty of other people I could have..!"

"Shut up!" I snapped pressing the unfamiliar frames to my face, surprisingly the room came into focus. "I'm...I'm not wearing any pants?" A sincere smile spread across her full lips, she knelt down on the ground next to me.

"Of course not mon amour, your a complete lunatic, I'm not dressed either since I chased after you." She said pointedly pulling my tee shirt down over my bare legs. "Please England, come now we've got to get you a little more decant, not that I protest..." She said with a coy smile flipping her hair over her slender shoulder. My checks burned deep red and hot behind my hair, she curled her fingers around my hands pressing her lips softly to my knuckles. Each movement reeked of intimacy that I couldn't possibly have with this beautiful woman...Beautiful...I had never thought of a woman as beautiful, at least not in the way I normally would...Well not a woman. What are you? Her face feel. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She ran her hand through my hair resting a hand on my neck. "England." She purred stroking her fingers up my thigh. I bloody hell, I jumped back out of her grasp.

"Just who do you think you are!" I shouted tugging at my shirt desperately, she threw up her hands exasperatedly.

"Who am I!" She fumed stomping towards the stairs. "Of course a mighty nation such as the godly United Kingdom could never be bothered with remembering others!" She yelled screwing up her porcelain skin. "Well for your information oh holy one, République française thinks your a freak and doesn't know what the hell is wrong with you today!" She slammed her fist against the banister bitterly and stalked up the stairs. République française ...French Republic? That didn't make any sense, I mean not that it was far off, she did have many similarities to him. I looked back at the mirror, big green eyes blinked back at me from behind black frames, long blond hair in a cape around my body...The intimacy, the reactions...

"France!" I yelled after her running back up the stairs to my bedroom.

"What! Come to freak out at me! Sacré bleu ..." She muttered now dressed in undergarments, I turned away before continuing to talk with her.

"No I wanted to talk to you, your never going to believe me if I tell you whats wrong." I said sinking to the bed and staring determinedly down at my feet. For a few moments she didn't appear to listen to me, I could hear her moving around the room quietly. After what felt like forever, I felt the bed pull down as she came to rest beside me. I looked over at her, thankfully she was now in a formfitting lavender dress.

"Fine, you may explain now." She said twirling her fingers between strands of hair quickly, shes nervous, I had seen this motion millions of times from her male counterpart. I took in a deep breath looking over at the woman by my side.

"So when I woke up today..."

**What do you think? I was nervous about posting this one as I have never been very good at writing anything that isn't to serious!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A man?" She managed to gasp between fits of laughter, typical France reaction, honestly! "Thats just..!" She laughed again grasping onto the bed. "Wow, thats one way to make us stop fighting!"

"I'm serious Francis! Thats really why I'm so..."

"Francis is that me? It's Marianne here, but don't worry." She said giving me a quick hug.

"Mom!" I heard called from downstairs. "Rose!" The same panic that had surfaced when I woke up.

"Rose is you. Oh so charming America must be here." France said with a smile regaining her composure. Mom? Why would she call me that?

"Mother!" The footfalls stamped up the stairs, heels cracking against the wood and coming down the hallway.

"Emily. Emelia actually but we call her Emily" I looked at the blond by my side raising an eyebrow, just as the door opened. The girl was perfectly hourglass shaped, her taunt tiny waist fully exposed under half a white long sleeved shirt tee-shirt and cut off shorts. Unlike my America she didn't wear glasses, her giant blue eyes were lined in gold make-up, her short caramel blond hair curled around her face.

"Emily?" I whispered, France nodded reassuringly. "Yes, to what do I owe this incredibly pleasant intrusion?" Her face fell jutting her hip out and pouting.

"Visiting my dearest darling matriarch, seriously dude, don't get your panties in a knot." She strutted into the room cowboy boots clunking on the hard wood floor. "I didn't interrupt something did I Frenchie?" She shot us a broad smile flicking my hair lightly.

"I'm sorry America, I'm getting dressed and just woke up rather unpleasantly." I muttered standing up from my bed, suddenly aware of how little clothes I was wearing in the room with two strange women, not that America was that clothed. Seriously? What kind of person dresses like that all the time?

"Its okay England." She flopped down onto the bed next to France throwing an arm around her and placing a sloppy kiss on her check.

"Oh hello ma chérie, you are just stopping by?"

"Well yeah, of course I did wanna kinda borrow one of your dresses Mari." She said with an innocent smile. "The slinky sweetheart neck number, you know the one thats blue with polka dots?"

"Yeah of course you can ma belle, I think its in the armoire. What are you wearing it for, are you going somewhere?" France asked standing up to walk towards a vanity virtually covered in cosmetic products. Emily looked down at her hands, embarrassment, now that most definitely wasn't my America, the boy didn't have enough tact to be embarrassed by anything!

"Yeah I was invited to go to a play actually." She said becoming suddenly interested in her manicured nails. Well maybe he might be if we talked about that, we never seemed to talk about anything anymore...

"Oh yes? That sounds like fun." France said looking over to me as she spoke, do you need help? She mouthed to me. I nodded indicating my lack of clothing, she stood up and walked towards a closet.

"I guess it does, I don't normally like anything that does have like awesome explosions and stuff, but you know Sakura said they were cool, so...I'm gonna try it out." I wondered inwardly who she was talking about, by the style of the name most likely Japan.

"Like a date?" Marianne asked reentering the room with an arm load of clothing which she lay on the bed by my side. America jumped up and began pacing the room.

"No I mean, check it out hon, I don't really know if it is or...Wow I sound lame don't I?" She said running a hand agitatedly through her hair. "What I mean is, I hope it will be, or at least lead to some real ones." This conversation sounded so mundane...So normal, the kind of conversation people had on any regular day, but this wasn't any day for me...No I was stuck in a world where I was completely lost. This thought suddenly scared the crap out of me. I lifted the clothing into my arms brushing past the two woman to enter the adjoining bathroom.

My brain felt like it was on autopilot, even though the garments weren't familiar I was able to slip them on with ease...I could live like this naturally if I had to, but what if I really had to forever? Would I be able to stay a woman? I tucked the shirt into my skirt running my hands down the front to rid it of any creases. My reflection in the mirror stared back at me with curiosity filling her wide green eyes. I moved back her long blond hair over my shoulders tying it into a ponytail, what would you be doing right now Rose? I flopped forward against the sink propping up on my hands. The bathroom was covered in many different bottles made from every material imaginable, but my eyes didn't fall on one of those, the toothbrush holder. Two of them placed neatly in the metal container, so she lived here? If she didn't she was at least her often enough...I'm sorry Rose, I hope I don't mess anything up for you and Marianne! I ran an exasperated hand through her long blond hair, what in the name of all thats bloody holy was I going to do! This life belonged to someone else..!

My eyes feel to the counter top where my hands were resting, and most specifically my left hand where a gold band was situated...Well that did explain a lot about the way they appeared to live, damn things really were different here! A knock on the door brought me back out of my head.

"Are you alright in there?" France's voice asked quietly, she was surprisingly considerate, at least when compared to my...The male France!

"Yes, you can come in if you want." The door opened and as she entered the room I quickly checked her hand, yes the rings definitely matched. "You and Rose are married?" I asked, she screwed up her expression.

"Sacré bleu it's odd to hear you speak in the third person when I see you." She said shrugging. "But yes we are, have been for a long time. Are you and...Francis?" She looked to me to make sure that she was correct, I nodded. "You are not married?"

"No, we are not even a couple." She bit down on her lips, long eyelashes obscuring her gaze from me. "But don't worry, we're stubborn men, its harder to express any type of emotions in a world of men." I smiled, this made her brightened immediately.

"Thats probably true, so do you think every woman here is a man where you come from?"

"From what I can tell."

"You must be over run with men!"

"Well you must be equally as soaked in women." She laughed.

"Touche...What is your name? Obviously I'll call you England or Rose in public, but..?"

"I'm Arthur, thank you so much for helping me Marianne." I said looking away from her. She took one of my hands and squeezed it.

"Don't worry about it Arthur. Would you come back out with me, les anges petite seem to wish you there so they can say good bye."

"Anges? Like angels, plural though?"

"Oui, Meg came in after you left. Thats our Marguerite, shes Canada." She told me, thank god for France, without her I would sound like a raving lunatic!

The two girls looked up as we came back into the room. Much like my Canada this demure child was a mousy, quiet version of her older sister America. She wore two ponytails on either side of her head with a beret pulled down low and her hands gripped the inside of her sweater. They look very much alike, except that Meg wore glasses.

"Hi mama." She squeaked excitedly.

"Go give her a freaking hug so we can get going Meggy." America said tapping her foot. "Time is money little sis." Typical.

"Thank you for waiting. Its good to see you." I wrapped my arms around the girl's slender shoulders. Strangely hugging her felt...Natural, like I somehow knew her already. She curled in closer her fingers gripping my shirt. "Take care my sweet baby."

"You to mommy." France smiled covering her mouth with a hand as she watched us, at least I was able to interact with this child...True she wasn't Matthew, but somehow she felt like him...

"Marguerite! I love you, you love England, we all love each other. We have to get ready for the meeting."

"Oh sorry, bye." Canada waved to us as we her older sister pulled her from the room. Meeting..?

"Is there a meeting today?" France's face blanched.

"Oui ma chérie, but don't worry I'm sure we can figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wrung my hands nervously, something I was definitely not used to when it came to world conferences, I mean I was England! I had never felt any need to do anything besides speak my mind during these godforsaken things, but today, well today was going to be different. I scanned the room trying desperately to invoke some tiny amount of recognition but, of course, all I saw was a room almost completely full of unfamiliar women and a small scattering of men. How could I expect to find someone in here I knew when I couldn't even recognize France!

"The game is easier to play when you know the rules." Marianne whispered sliding her hand reassuringly into mine. "Just remember they are female counterparts to people you have met, I'm sure they couldn't be all that different, at least their outwardly ethnic appearance will be the same. Look at the person your talking and try to visualize what area of the world you would think she was from, at least that will lower it down for you."

"You aren't going to sit with me?" I said squeezing hard onto her hand, she smile and shook her head.

"We have assigned seating, alphabetically, so your in the U section obviously." Oh right some people had the capability to organize things. We had attempted to sit in assigned seats once, but it quickly dissolved and we gave up on that, apparently it had stuck better here. Which meant that I was stuck sitting with a whole bunch of people I didn't know, who on top of that would expect that we sat together at every meeting! "You sit next to Emily, at least you will know who she is, and with her you can't get a word in edgewise anyhow." America was a loud mouth I could probably skirt by on just bantering with her. I breathed in deeply, this wouldn't be so hard, its just people what could I possibly do wrong? "Do you want me to walk over with you, so that you don't look like you have no idea where your seat is?" I felt my chest tighten, the sarcastic glint in her blue eyes reminded me suddenly of the France I had always known. How could this woman sometimes be him and the next be someone kind and understanding! She negotiated our way through the crowd, my eyes falling quickly to each face, each more beautiful then the next, every straight man's fantasy, many incredibly good looking women most of which happened to be lesbians.

"Yo chica, come here I wanna talk to you before the meeting." The woman who spoke was tall and strikingly pretty, like Marianne she looked like a model, but otherwise her polar opposite, with tan skin, thick dark hair and green eyes. Language! Why hadn't I thought about that, obviously someones specific language would help to know who they are!

"Do I not seem like I'm in the middle of something Spain?" Marianne asked pulling me closer, the other woman screwed up her pretty face.

"Si, cause Rosa can't walk herself across a room, mas importante hermana." Spain said rolling her eyes and taking hold of the blond's hand. "Come on Marie." France looked over at me, cocking her head in question. I nodded, she didn't need to drop everything in life just to deal with me, I was an adult after all and had lived on my own for a long time. She leaned in close to my ear.

"You see America over there?" I looked over and nodded. "Sit next to her, you have a name plate. If you need anything come find me." She pressed her lips lightly against my cheek. "Sorry I have to keep it authentic." My face flushed red, and a part of me was disheartened. France would kiss me in public, but he would only do it in an annoying way, he would never willing show real affection, though that was probably my fault for stopping him so many times...

"You talking dirty to her?" Spain smirked throwing an arm around her friend.

"Oui Isabella, are you jealous, shall I continue?" The dark haired woman laughed as they disappeared into the crowd. I took another breath, come on Arthur pull yourself together!

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I fell forward catching myself on a chair as someone came colliding with my back, I spun around to see a small dark haired woman picking up a tray and the pieces of glass that had once been the cups she was carrying, that and the apron around her waist, she must be a waiter that I almost killed!

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I was standing spaced out in the middle of a crowd." She smiled in relief. I knelt down to the ground helping her pick up the shards of cup all over the floor. The servers were always from one country, it rotated so that everyone had to drag people here at any given time. She appeared to be of Asian descent, her almond shaped black eyes looked up at me with interest.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing just standing there?" She raised a black eye brow. "Besides looking embarrassed by the other woman kissing you."

"Oh no, I mean..." Shit! "We're, um married, so I wasn't embarrassed. Obviously...Why did you think I was?" She smiled kindly, rubbing her hands on the apron before standing to adjust her red skirt.

"I don't know, you just seem, uncomfortable with her. You have been married long?" She asked taking the glass from my hand and placing a towel in it to dry off. Had we been? She said that Canada was ours, so maybe we had been together as long as she had been around, but then again we could have gotten together at millions of other instances I had no idea if history was even the same here! I spun Rose's wedding band as I dried the coffee off it, there was definite wear to the jewelry, that most likely meant that we had been together for at least a fairly long time, I mean one hundred years was long for a regular human like this waitress was!

"Yes, we've been together a good number of years, definitely longer then a human life time, so um here, I must get to my seat." She took the towel from my hands as I turned quickly away making my way through the many people in the room until I found my seat beside America, who appeared to have decided to put some clothing on to attend a business meeting.

"You warm or something?" She asked pointedly, I must look like I was running because that was America speak for you look like crap right now.

"Yes I guess so." I dropped to the seat placing my briefcase onto the table scrubbing my hand over my face.

"Do you want me to call over a waitress? We can get you water or something." I couldn't help smiling at her concern, manic as Alfred was he did always care when it was important, and it seemed that Emelia was the same. She stood up towards the back of the room and I leaned back in my chair. Life here was so much different, I wasn't alone, I was happy...At home all I ever felt was lonely, it seemed like everyone in my world was always fighting and power struggling, but here...Me and France, our relationship seemed to be based on something else, Marianne seemed to genuinely love Rose and it made me wonder...Did Francis actually love me? Could he really after all our years of fighting?

"Here you are ms." America sat back down as a waitress placed a glass of water down next to my arm, the tone of her skin caught my eye. I looked up, she had long white blond hair and big blue eyes, but that couldn't be right...

"Thank you. America what country are waiters from today?" I asked sipping the water slowly.

"I think Zofia said that they were coming from her country, I guess that woman looked Polish so that sounds right to me." Poland? The waiters were Polish, but the one from before...She had definitely been Asian...She couldn't have been from the same country as the server that I had helped clean up before. I scanned the room quickly, there were so many people there was no way that I could find her, not without having any idea who I was looking for! Arms wrapped around my waist, a chin rested on my shoulder. Even without looking around I knew it was the woman I had thought was a waitress. My eyes rested on her red fingernails against my pale pink shirt.

"I don't know whats wrong with you today, but I do know one thing. Your currently weaker then normal." She purred into my ear, the accent finally registering in my mind.

"What do you want China?" I asked trying to move from her grasp, I didn't know this woman, but if she was anything like her male counterpart she was completely unpredictable, and could go from tranquil to crazy in a single moment.

"I don't _want _anything England, just letting you know that I always know your weaknesses. And that I'm watching you, have fun today." Her grasp left my body just as I managed to turn around, to find no body there. Damn it! How the hell could she tell that I wasn't totally myself today!

"Something wrong?" America asked, I shook my head.

"Just talking to China, shes in a good mood today."

"Shes always cheery around you, I don't think she has gotten over you taking Ana all those years ago. Not that I think Hong Kong cares anymore, but the woman can keep a grudge when she puts her mind to something." All of the dealings with Hong Kong had always made relations tense between me and China, but not like this, though I didn't really know the whole story, maybe things had been even worst when I took control of the little island nation...Its hard to take accountability when you don't even know if what you did was forgivable or not!

"Everyone sit down we're going to begin." A serious young woman stood in the front of the room, pushing back her cropped blond hair out of her face as the other occupants of the room settled down into their seats around her. "Thank you, now let us start who would like to remind everyone of what we are continuing from last week?" This girl was probably Germany, he tends to take control of the meetings, there was also the coloration and strong features that reminded me of the women that I had met from his country. The blond pointed to a raised hand. "Yes Russia?" Nothing good could come of this, and given the fact that China was mad at me...I looked to the person standing. I was immediately reminded a runway model, extremely tall, pale and androgynous with long straight silvery hair and wide set periwinkle eyes. A broad smile spread across her face even though it did reach her dead pan gaze.

"I believe that England was the last person to be speaking last week, at least thats what I have in my notes. Would you mind continuing on your highly interesting points for us Rose?" She raised a barely visible blond eye brow. I swallowed as hard as possible trying to remove the knot that had suddenly lodged in my throat, yet my mouth appeared mysteriously void of saliva. I had to move, if I didn't do something soon the hundreds of eyes that were now completely focused on where I was sitting would know that there was obviously something wrong with me. I slide my sweaty palms over the skirt to dry them and pushed myself up.

"Well of course I would like to continue with my thoughts from the previous meeting Russia, that was very kind of you bring that up for us." I said with the most confidence I could possibly muster as my whole body shook like a leaf. "I am never one turn down an opportunity to have my voice heard, so obviously..." A blaring siren filled the room and bright lights flashed both at annoyingly high frequency. "And that seems to be the fire alarm, why don't we all exit the building." I felt my stomach ache subsiding as I moved with the crowd out of the room. There was no way there was really a fire, the timing was just to coincidental for something like that...

"Marianne!" I managed to push myself through to her, grabbing hold of the woman's arm, she moved in closer to me. "Did you pull the fire alarm?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I assumed you had something to do with it." She said pulling us away from the group as we came outside of the building.

"No I didn't, and neither did you...I don't get it, no one else had any reason to do it, unless there was something else that they were preventing?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but of course we do not know all the goings on." She suggested turning us away from the other people who had been in the meeting. "Whatever it was, that was a stroke of luck, why on earth did Anya do that? I know Rose was talking last week, but still she doesn't normally call people out like that."

"I might have given China a reason to know there was something...Not right."

" Sacré bleu, what happened ma chérie?" She asked holding onto my arm while we leaned against the tree.

"She pretended to be a waitress and I didn't recognize her, she must have been watching us talk and could tell that I wasn't acting normal. So she took that moment to prey on the weak." France smiled sympathetically.

"And I heard you talking to her, thats why I pulled the fire alarm." We both spun to the side where a tiny blond girl in a sailor suit stood hands on her hips. "I also saw her talk to you in your seat, I didn't think you would want to talk in front of the whole group, not when you could barely talk one on one." Marianne clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hattie, you could be in so much trouble for doing that!" The little girl shrugged unconcernedly flopping crossed-legged to the ground in front of us.

"You looked like you needed help, are you okay?" I reached my arms out to the child, letting her climb into my grasp. There wasn't a question in my mind who she was, I had known from the moment she had spoken.

"I am perfectly fine now, thank you Sealand." I said letting her nuzzle her face into my neck, when was the last time I had done anything like this with my Peter? When was he even home anymore? Ever since he had moved to Scandinavia, it seemed like he was no longer around. I pressed a kiss to her hair lifting her up into my arms. "Lets get out of here before they find us again."

"I'll make an excuse for us later, your right, being here with China and Russia on the prowl isn't going to end well, I think we might need to study before we can come out in public." She said wrapping her arm around me and Hattie.

"What do you have to study mommy?" Sealand asked twirling her fingers through my hair in a way that I couldn't remember any child doing to me since my kids were only babies.

"Don't worry honey, I'll explain when we get home."

**Sorry I never update anymore, I guess I just can't get myself to sit down and write! I hope this chapter was okay and not to out line with the rest of the story!**


End file.
